epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FlareBlitz47/Flare Makes a Fanmade: I'm Alfred I'll Have to Spiel the Beans
This was a terrible title. Also, I made two fanmade battles within a year. Yay. Right, on the topic of spilling beans: I find it difficult to make fanmades since the match-ups I've been wanting to make fanmades off has usually been used like a billion times before and that makes the things to rap about and the puns used similar to each other. If I were to, say, use Elsa in a battle, I'll have to make a Let It Go reference but all of the good ones have been done before. Originality is really hard if a lot of people have done the same thing as yours, and I want my battles to be as original as possible. It's a bit selfish, I know, but that's the way I want to do things. tl;dr good suggestions with fanmades that haven't been done a million times ago is hard to come by. I've wasted enough of your time already, so here's your battle: Alfred Hitchcock vs Steven Spielberg. Get comfy. A Few First Forewords For The Fight From Flare Boy, ya gotta love alliteration. Okay, one of the things that would make Hitchcock vs Spielberg epic in my opinion is the background and the props they should use, which I shall delve deeper here. Imagine the setting as within a studio, where Spielberg is sitting on a director's seat, one with the name on it, trying to direct a set that looks like where Hitchcock resides during Alfred Hitchcock Presents intros and outros. There would be film crew trying to film Hitchcock rapping that would be in Spielberg's side for lack of a better description, but just imagine a bustling film set where the actor (Alfred) is arguing with the director (Steve) and you'll be fine. Also, Alfred raps at a slower pace than Spielberg's. Cast EpicLLOYD as Hitchcock in a fat suit I guess as Spielberg The ERB Crew as Spielberg's film crew Lyrics OOHHHHHHHHHHHBLIGATORY ERB INTRO STEVEN SPIELBERGT VERSIS AAAAAAAHHLLLFRED HEEEEETCHCOOOOOK BEGIN Steven: Nope! Cut! Why the hell he's here in my goddamned set? Fine then, roll the cams and take all the shots you can get, of me; firing shots at this sad, voyeur perv whose movies belongs in Jurassic Park, cause they're as old as a saurus I'll flip you The Birds and then twist you up like your plots, How'd you going to hurt me when it's your wife who calls the shots? I'll beat you up with my box office hits and it's your demise, Intermission time, Imma let the fat man sing. Take five, guys. Alfred: Ladies and gentlemen, firstly, welcome, and allow me to present a relentless assault on this director that we all resent Now, I won't need any MacGuffins to make a goof out of you, Steven All I need is some critically acclaimed raps to leave you stabbed, beaten Like my movies, I shall drop killer lines like these all left and right And on this particular scene, my raps'll leave you scared and in fright This Close Encounter with a Burnt Kind was a downer, now I shall admit But only because there's no suspense, we all know that I'm the one who killed it Steven: Nice rhymes, did you write those like you did your Anthologies? Or did you just sign a contract, and sold your name for the money? Get reel, there's no way I'd lose to this guy from across the pond My rhymes will terrorise you, like you did your own main blondes I'm a film buff, While you look like you need to go on a diet, Nobody's coming to save you here, no rescue mission like Ryan's. I've triumphed here, as if you're the villain and I'm the hero You've got as much chance to win as you've got yourself Oscars: zero! Alfred: Right then, allow me to show why they call me the Master of Suspense Leave you on the edge of the director's seat, Alfred's going intense Kick you out of this battle like it was the set of Family Plot, then; drop bombs so fiery, you'd wish you've brought yourself a stuntman See, I'm on a roll, dial M for I am the main movie maestro My raps are so mad, I think it should be proper to call me a Psycho You were such an easy victim, that it was no wonder, that I've done what many have thought absurd: a perfect, lyrical, Murder! This is where an outro would be if I'm not so goddamned lazy EPIC! '''*oldtimey countdown cinema screen* '''RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! have a poll. Who won? Alfred Hitchcock Steven Spielberg gibe criticism i wan dem all Category:Blog posts